


different universe, same song

by naturegoddess210



Category: Cross-Over - Fandom, Shameless (US), The Riches
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au shameless, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Gypsy AU, Irish Ian Gallagher, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polygamy, Shameless - Riches Cross over, Trans Female Character, Travlers, Ukrainian Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless/Riches Au where Ian and Mickey are Travelers , they live on a big camp ground like the Malloys except Mickey is still Mickey Milkovich and instead of Dee its Mandy and instead of Sam its Molly but theirs all the Milkovich brothers (Jaime, Tom, Colin, Iggy) but Caels mom still plays the Milkovich mother </p><p>Ian is part of the Gallaghers, where he lives as a Traveler and he and his family along with his drunken father Frank steal stuff, living as part of a age old community Ian falls for Mickey, that one boy whoes part of the Milkovich family</p>
            </blockquote>





	different universe, same song

**Author's Note:**

> i need just this once Terry to be a normal dad with flaws and not a creepy Raper weirdo, him and Frank are old gambling buddies they like to go down to the bars and hustle buffers, even though the Milkovichs are Ukraine and Travelers are all mostly Irish/Welsh/Scotttish they let them in and join they're caravan
> 
> Fiona is in a poly relationship with Gus, Jimmy, and a few other woman, Debbie is of course pregnant but travelers follow a different set of rules allowing young marriage. Ian and Mickey like to drink together when the community make bombfires (Ian doesant need B.P. just this once my poor baby needs a break)

Ian Gallagher is of Irish-Welsh blood, him and his family (or just people that his dead beat Dad Franks met along the way) live as Travelers, or sometimes he has heard people whisper of Gypsies, to outsiders or buffers they cant tell a irish travler from a Roma Gypsie, or someone of Ukraine desent.

and each type of traveler have their own tongue (shelta or Cant) depending on what homeland they hail from.

Ian lives in the middle of a empty feild of trees were Rv vans and tents are set up like camping grounds, its all he's ever known, he was born under the stars as Monica Gallagher pushed him out kicking and screaming, his Father, Frank of the GAllaghers was off to the side drinking while Fiona and Lip help their mothers hand.

Ian was 13 when a unknown RV pulled into the camp, and a family he didnt know stepped off.

it wasnt uncommen for other travlers to know of safe places to settle in for the night, to come into their caravans grounds and set up but it was usually another family of Irish or some type of similar backround, travelers tended to stuck to their own kind, so a settlement of Polish travlers would only have just Polish.

Ian was standing aroung the camps huge fire pit, when Mickey Milkovich , a Ukraine Gypsie as he called himself, walked closer to him and his family

He had black hair and fair skin, and blue eyes, "ey, Im Mickey, my family and me wanna know if its cool to crash here for the night, our Vans low on gas"

Mickey stuck out his hand , he looked older, maybe 15, Ian shook his hand, noticing the FUCK U UP tats on his fingers

"Im Ian Gallagher, you dont look..."

"Irish? yeah cause were not , were Ukraine, my moms Irish" 

Mickeys mother was beautiful, she was tall and had a hair of brown red ringlets

Frank had walked over and shook the hand of the father, who looked like he drank bears blood and vodka for breakfeast lunch and dinner

"you drink my good sir?" Frank asked hopefull, the father grunt a fuck yes

"WELL ALRIGHT, WELCOME!!" figures, as long as they were willing to drink FRank welcomed a new comer

Monica hugged the Mother who called herself Dahlia, "Baby, show these boys were they can set up a tent and then get them something to eat, okay?" Monica messed up Ians head of moppy red hair , before walking off arm in arm with Dahlia

Ian turned to the set of boys, 5 he counted and two girls, one was his age the other as old as his own little sister Debbie

"this way" he turned , motioning for them to follow, there were big empty plots of earth for when new people came and needed a place to set up, Mickey had pointed to a spot that was near the trees, away from the camp, "can we set up here?"

"yeah, I guess " sorta far away from everyone, he thought, but oh well

the other boys went back to the van and got the supplies

"this is my sister Mandy, and this is Molly" Mickey said pointing to the girl who was about his age, she had black hair and bangs, with blue eyes, she smiled, she seemed sorta like she might have fun getting into trouble

"hey" he turned to the girl with blonde pigtails

"hey, your Molly right? my sister and brothers your age"

"see, Moll, theres kids here your age" Mandy said, looking down at her sister who smiled shyly

Ian helped the new comers set up, which meant he fell on his butt trying to help the older boys , now Tony, Jaime, Iggy and Colin

"your no help, firecrotch, come one Im starving show me were the grub is, man"

Ian blushed, at the nick name, insinuating his public hair was as red as his hair on top but he kept quite

"this way" as he turned he heard the girl Mandy chide the boy Mickey

"why you gotta tease him, Mick, his dad could toss us out if you keep it up"

"fuck off"

theyre was a open tent with a big grill and long wooden table were food was set up

"whoa, this is sweet, were you guys get all this food from?" Iggy said aloud, Terry smacked the back of his head and grumbled how his sons were ungrateful

Keven, a tall guy with long hair in a pony tail laughed, handing Terry a beer bottle "Me and a couple guys, we knocked over a few meat trucks a few days ago heading south of florida"

the rest of the night the men of the group along with Terry and Frank anf Keven, (and Tommy and a guy named Kermit) talked and bragged how they had a job of finding big moving trucks that had supplies or food or beer and would rob them, they would bring it back to camp, always carefull to get rid of the truck after or strip it and sell it for parts

Travlers didnt have jobs and werent members of society so they had to hustle and steal to survive

Ian looked for the new comer, who was at the table playing poker with his older brother Lip

Phillip, Lip, Gallagher was a hustler, he would go to town and play pool for money for steal from hot girls purses he met, after fucking them of course.

Fiona was in the arms of her girlfriend Jasmine, her other partner Jimmy and Gus were off at a bar this moment hustling some buffers

Fiona was in a Poly marriage/relationship with a few guys and woman.

In buffer society it might be frowned up on but here, alls fair in love.

"so whoes winning?" Ian asked, pulling out a seat and sitting next to Mickey, who laughed, tossing his cards down on the table

"I did, your brother here sucks hot balls" Mickey grabbed the few dollars as Lip scrubbed his face angerily

"I swear you fuckin cheated or something, I never lose" Lip was good, but he thought too highly of himself sometimes

"oh yeah? one more time then"

soon Mickeys brothers joined and they had played to more rounds of card games

Dalhia and Monica were off to the side drinking and giggling, Mandy was talking to Debbie around the bombfire, but she was eyeing Lip as he played cards, figures.

Ian stood up and yawned, saying he was going to go to bed

Mickeys eyes flicked up as he left

Ian walked to his own tent that was actually near the Milkovichs brothers he heard a pair of feet behind him he turned around

"Mickey?"

"ey, leaving so soon, fire crotch?"

Ians face flushed "stop called me that"

Mickeys eyes flashed and his mouth turned at the corners into a grin, he step forword, he hooked a finger into the hem of Ians sweats, yanking down until a few red pubic hairs poked out

"yep, fire crotch" ian stood still, his face red and on fire

Mickeys thumb rubbed his lower lip

"you kinda cute, a little scrawny but.."

Ians face felt prickly with heat as Mickey licked his lower lip as he spoke

Its not that Ian had never met any gay travelers but Mickey seemed like he wasnt...gay, or maybe he didn't appear gay, he seemed very much a thug.

like he met cute traveler girls all the time, he probably fucked a few too, like Lip.

"dont worry, Ill..let ya get some sleep, another time maybe?" he smirked, before turning around. Leaving Ian standing their with a warm feeling in his gut and a half hardness between his legs

~~ 

The Milkovichs never left after that night

Mandy ended up with Lip, in a weird open relationship with him and some chick Karen.

Molly and Carl sorta became a couple, even after they found out Molly had a penis , or identifyed as female. Molly just called it her **_Girl Penis_**

Ian wasnt sure what you would call that but he figured it wasnt important cause the Milkovich brothers didnt care either.

Carl seemed okay with it so he never complained.

Debbie left and married some Buffer named Derek, but he knew, he always knew she wasnt meant to stay here in the place

Fiona was still in her weird Poly -whatever it was with Gus and Jimmy and Jasmine and this other chick Fiona had met, they all slept in one big tent, but Fiona was happy, so Ian asumed it didnt matter . his sister was happy.

Ian was 17, Mickey had never done anything more to Ian then flirt , he would gamble with his older brother, they would come back nights laughing about the stole some buffers wallet or conned some lady, or lifted a guys car they saw outside a bar, sometimes Ian went with them but mostly he didnt , he didnt wanna ever be caught

when the lights were low in camp and everyone were asleep, him and Mickey talked, they laughed and played cards, Ian wondered if Mickey just hanged out with him cause he was bord

but then Mickey would make some off handed comment of if Ian had fucked any Traveler girls in camp yet, Angie Zago, or some scrawny Roma guy

"you know , Gallagher, you should fuck someone you know, someone who doesnt have some std or some shit"

His eyes would graze over Ians face, he would bite his lower lip.

"who do you have in mind, seeing as your the expert"

Ian would reply, irritated, he had a secrect crush on him, but he wasnt sure if Micket felt the same

"why dont..you and me-"

Mickey said, he looked like he was slowly mulling it over in his head, as if Ian was the one asking the favor

"you think me and you should fuck, Mickey?"

Ian asked, sitting up suddenly in his chair, what the fuck was he saying?

"yea why not? you and me got history, and you wouldnt be fuckin some random buffer dude"

"you know the laws Mick, out parents would want us to be married... I doubt you want to be hitched to my ass the rest of your life"

"who says I wouldnt, we practically know each other since we were kids, we both are travelers and I wouldnt try to tie you down or some shit, we got alot in comman think about it"

"if this is about sex Mick - "

"nah! shut- just, just listen to me for a fuckin second well ya?" he hung his head, elbows on the table, the midnight hushed around them expect for the crackle of the fire 

Ian was 17, by law he was already old enough for him to be married, Mickey was 19 and he had yet to claim a girl from camp as well, all his brothers had already gotten hitched and left camp

"you understand if we do, your stuck with me, for life"

"yep"

"even if you decide some day you made a huge mistake"

"not gonna happen, sorry"

Ians chest felt weird and flutterly

"why...this is too serious Mickey"

Mickey rolled his eyes and stood up, motioning for Ian to stand with him

why walked off a ways to a shaded part were the trees hid them

"I sorta had a crush on you when we first met, if you couldnt tell"

Ian felt his cheeks redden "me too"

he felt arms on his hips, then tighten around his waiste

he looked into blue eyes, he swallowed a lump in his throat 

Mickey was the first to kiss Ian, his lips were plump and soft, they crushed his, tongue asking to be let in

Ian moaned, opening his mouth

~~~

Ian and Mickey Milkovich were married a few days later

Terry had long since died of , surprise, drinking, Frank was gone but Monica and Dahlia wwere around, being happy mamas were more then happy to see their boys married

Fiona had helped set up the camp and they had somehow gotten ahold of some good booze, (Keven may or may not have stolen them from a truck ) also they had some pigs on the fire

Dahlia had sung for Ian and Mickey, who were dressed in blue tuxes (how had they even gotten tuxes, Ian didnt know)

Veronica had married them, she had also cried the loudest when they kissed

Mickey had turned his face and wiped a tear but other then that his eyes were dry, but he was smiling the entire time

that night after the wedding they went back to the tent, their tent, it was big, a tent for a marriad couple

Ian felt it was all real, holy fuck holy fuck -

"hey. you okay?" Mickey asked, holding Ians hand as they stood at the entrance to the place they would live together as partners

Ian felt tears prickle his vision, his voice cracked "yeah, Im perfect"

Mickey smiled, yanking Ian close, kissing him, Ian kissed him back

they stepped over the threshhold

**Author's Note:**

> this was just suppose to be short, I didnt really have a idea of how this was suppose to go but I have not seen any IanxMickey Riches / Shameless cross over and really wanted to write it.
> 
> Shelta /ˈʃɛltə/[3] is a language spoken by Irish Travellers, particularly in Ireland, the USA and Great Britain.[4] It is widely known as the Cant, to its native speakers in Ireland as De Gammon, and to the linguistic community as Shelta.[5] It was often used as a cryptolect to exclude outsiders from comprehending conversations between Travellers
> 
> Buffer: is slang term; A buffer is the term that is used to call people, who live on the grid, with social security numbers, attend school, and own a home. people who are non-travelers, civilians, a corruption of the word "buffoon."


End file.
